Lady and the Tramp Credits
Presenter Walt Disney From the Story by Ward Greene With the Talents of Peggy Lee Larry Roberts Bill Baucom Verna Felton George Givot Stan Freeberg Lee Millar Barbara Luddy Dallas McKennon Bill Thompson Alan Reed The Mello Men Mel Blanc Color by Technicolor Sound Director C.O. Slyfield Sound Recording Harold J. Steck Robert O. Cook Sound Effects James MacDonald Film Editor Don Halliday Music Editor Evelyn Kennedy Special Processes Ub Iwerks Secretary Marie Dasnoit Eloise Tobelman Ruth Wright Story Editor Charles Palmer Production Supervison Ken Peterson Photographed in Cinemascope Songs by Peggy Lee Sonny Burke Musical Score by Oliver Wallace Paul Smith Lyrics Spanish Version Edmundo Santos Orchestration Edward Plumb Franklyn Marks Sindy Fine Vocal Arrangements John Rarig Musician: Flute Ethmer Roten Story Erdman Penner Joe Rinaldi Ralph Wright Don DaGradi Louis Pollack T. Hee Script Joe Grant Dick Huemer Layout Ken Anderson Tom Codrick Al Zinnen A. Kendall O'Connor Hugh Hennesy Lance Nolley Jacques Rupp McLaren Stewart Don Griffith Thor Putnam Collin Campbell Victor Haboush Xavier Atencio Bill Bosche Saul Bass Background Claude Coats Dick Anthony Ralph Hulett Al Dempster Thelma Witmer Eyvind Earle Jimi Trout Ray Huffine Brice Mack John Jensen Alan Maley Directing Animators Milt Kahl Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston John Lounsbery Wolfgang Reitherman Eric Larson Hal King Les Clark Ken O'Brien Character Animators George Nicholas Hal Ambro Ken O'Brien Jerry Hathcock Eric Cleworth Marvin Woodward Bill Justice Ed Aardal John Sibley Harvey Toombs Cliff Nordberg Don Lusk Art Stevens George Kreisl Hugh Fraser John Freeman Jack Campbell Bob Carlson Frank Armitage Al Coe Harry Holt Fred Kopietz Bob McCrea Richard Williams Studios John McKimson Hal Sutherland Effects Animators George Rowley Dan MacManus Assistant Animators Blaine Gibson Gary Mooney Donald Selders Iwao Takamoto Allen Wilzbach Key Assistant Animator John Wilson Ink and Paint Eve Fletcher Carmen Sanderson Ink and Paint Artist Joanna Romersa Inkers Phyllis Craig Charlene Miller Inbetween Artist Willie Ito Camera Operator Robert F. Sparks Producer Fred Qrimby Directors Hamilton Luske Clyde Geronimi Wilfred Jackson Associate Producer Erdman Penner Live Action Model: Tony Don Barclay Restoration Team Sara Duran-Singer Steve Poehlein David Bossert Joe Jiuliano Theo Gluck Kevin Schaffer Robert H. Bagley Post Production Supervisor Cory Hansen Digital Color Timing Supervisor Bruce Tauscher Animation Research Library Lella Smith Fox Carney Ann Hansen Vivian Procopio Tim Campbell Doug Engalla Tamara Khalaf Matt Tsugawa Motion Picture Restoration Lowry Digital Images, A DTS Company Project Managers Ryan Gomez Alexis Ross Line Producers Alan Silvers Amy J. Bailey Custom Software Design Ian Godin Kimball Thurston Restoration Specialists Brook A. Cameron Tim Kiefer Greg Gomberg Reyjna Douglass-Whitman Scotty Lee Martin Sherry G. Price Rebecca Roka Jeff Topping Alexander G. Clifton Donna Dubuc-Curtis Kevin Jaros Javier Lopez Mario H. Martinez Autumn Robertson Erin E. Sumner Martina Wilson Digital Mastering by Techicolor Digital Intermediates A Techicolor® Company Digital Colorlist Timothy Peeler Digital Producer April McMorris Re-recorded at Buena Vista Sound Studios Re-recording Mixers Keith Rogers Terry Porter Recordist Erik Flockoi Digital Film Recording Walt Disney Feature Animation Film and Digital Unit Supervisor Bill Fadness Technical Supervisor Christopher W. Gee Camera Operator John Derderian Coordinator Suzy Zeffren Rauch Special Thanks to Ian Gooding S.J. Bleick Mary M. Hogg Hermann H. Schmidt Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution, Inc. Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Copyright MCMLXXXVI 1955 Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved Approved by MPAA Sound by RCA Sound System I.A.S.T.E. Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:CinemaScope